Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety apparatus, and particularly relates to a mobile vehicle safety apparatus and a safety monitoring method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, safety requirements of mobile vehicles such as cars, motorcycles, etc., become higher and higher. In conventional techniques, cars and motorcycles are gradually equipped with a plurality of active or passive safety apparatuses, for example, a traction slip control system, an automatic tire pressure detection system, airbags, etc., and status detection of the mobile vehicle becomes more complete. However, driving safety is not completely decided by the status of the mobile vehicle, but is further related to a physiological status of a driver, and if the driver improperly drives the mobile vehicle due to doze off or physical discomfort, etc., a traffic accident is probably occurred to cause casualties.